


The Secret of France

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Historical France, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: People aren't normally born with this power, but Lafayette was born with a secret power which he should keep secret from the rest of the kingdom: His dark magic. Even though he's the angel of the whole kingdom of France, if he's not careful, his dark magic could cause a plague in the whole kingdom. (For now, rating is General Audiences. I will change the rating to Teen and Up Audiences later on in the story)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There are some Frozen-inspired parts in it, just to let you know, but the whole story is not inspired by Frozen. I do not own Hamilton or Frozen! (there will be a couple Frozen songs here, too (and one from the Frozen Broadway musical))

The Lafayette family is the royal family of France and is just like any royal family: A king, a queen, and princesses and princes. In this royal family's case, there are 3 princesses and 2 princes. The oldest daughter, Princess Amara Marie Lafayette, loves the summer, and is always willing to bring hope and love to the kingdom once she becomes queen. Princess Abigail Rose Lafayette, the middle daughter and the middle child, loves to play in the grass all day, and also loves the summer. Princess Serena Vivian Lafayette, the youngest daughter and the youngest child, mainly loves the spring, even though she has an allergy to bees. Prince James Brian Lafayette, the younger prince, is more of an autumn child, but he still wants love in the kingdom.

And then there's Prince Gilbert Du Motier De Lafayette, the older prince and the oldest child.

Prince Gilbert is the only relative of the royal family who considers winter to be his favorite season. Even though he's the kindest child in the whole kingdom of France, he was born with the capabilities of dark magic, which is not like normal dark magic. They're like normal ice powers, expect the flurries are black and smoky instead of bright blue and sparkly. If he's not careful, the magic could get the whole entire kingdom into a winter plague that could last for hundreds of years.

That's why the Lafayette family mainly stays in the castle during the summer, because that's when Gilbert's powers really want to go out of control, even though they normally don't. However, for now, Gilbert can control his powers just fine.

One day, Gilbert and Serena were hanging out in an empty room in the castle at 1 in the morning. It was the beginning of winter, the time of when Gilbert's powers don't go out of control at all (some winters, Gilbert isn't able to even create one dark flurry in his hands at all). Gilbert was writing down something in his notebook. He smiled while looking at his work, proud of his amazing handwriting. Soon, something happened.

A fright, a shadow which appears every month of the year that scares people with dark magic, appeared behind Gilbert. Gilbert turned around, and he gasped.

"Oh, non non non...." he whispered to himself.

He then screamed a small scream, accidentally releasing a dark flurry from his hand, which in turn, hit Serena on the head, causing her to scream a small scream as well. Gilbert gasped at the unconscious Serena.

"NON!!!" He cried out in fear so loud that the fright itself got frightened.

The fright disappeared.

Gilbert began to cry. Meanwhile, a jet black streak appeared on Serena's ice blonde hair. While Gilbert cried and screamed in sadness, his parents came immediately.

"Gilbert Du Motier De Lafayette, qu'avez-vous fait?!" The King, King James Brian Lafayette IV, yelled, angry at the boy.

"C'était un accident! Je suis tellement désolé, mon père!" Gilbert replied, tears in his eyes.

Queen Marie Giselle Lafayette entered the room, scooping up Serena immediately.

"Elle est glacée!" Queen Marie said in fear.

"Marie, je vais emmener Serena vers un groupe de créatures que je connais. Donne à Gilbert tes gants. Gardez-le caché de tout le monde!" King James said to Queen Marie.

"Non..." Gilbert said, sniffling and crying.

"Gilbert, c'est pour le mieux" Queen Marie reassured Gilbert.

"D'accord..." Gilbert replied.

Queen Marie took off her gloves, giving them to the eleven year old boy. Gilbert put on the gloves.

"Merci mère" Gilbert said, hugging Queen Marie.

Gilbert ran off to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He couldn't believe his own three year old sister was hurt by his own magic. He sighed, then put his hands on his chest. He then whispered a phrase to himself.

"Cachez-le… ne le sentez pas… ne le laissez pas paraître…"


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now 19, Lafayette has to make sure his powers don't go out of control again. Will he do so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hamilton!

(Lafayette's POV)

8 years later, I thought I was going to have to stay in my room, but I didn't. When I became 18, I immediately went off to America by ship, putting on gloves while doing so. During the boat ride, I got the most horrible news: My parents were killed in a shipwreck during a horrible storm. I was crying so much, I didn't think I would run out of tears to cry out at all. Serena, she was 10 at the time, and now she's 11. She's still alive, thankfully. Amara, she's 16 now. Abigail is 14. And James is at least 12 now.

I'm now 19, and it sucks for me to have to leave France, but it was for the best. I continued saying my special phrase to myself every morning and every night, but my powers have been in control.

After I landed in America, I met a man named Alexander Hamilton who, too, had powers of his own, except his is less fatal than mine. He has normal ice powers that go out of control once in a while, he said, but he's fine.

I also met two other men: John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan.

Laurens is a cool man. He loves turtles, and I often let him speak to my turtle Gilbert (Yes, the turtle was named after me) every once in a while.

I have a huge crush on Mulligan, and he has a crush on me back. Cool.

Now, I was waiting to go on a vacation to Paris, my home location. It was the winter, so now was the perfect time to go on a vacation to Paris. I let Hamilton, Laurens, and Mulligan come with me.

We hopped on the ship to Paris, feeling all excited. Especially me.

We hopped on the ship during the summer, and we landed in the winter. Sweet!

We hopped off the ship, wandering around in Paris until I found the main castle. I ran inside, all excited. I was greeted by a guard.

"Prince Gilbert! We were waiting for you!" the guard said.

"Why?" I asked the guard.

"Your coronation!" the guard replied.

"Coronation?" I asked, confused.

"We were going to give the crown to your Aunt Miriam, but we decided to give the crown to you" the guard replied.

I began to cry.

"Lafayette, what's wrong?" Alexander asked.

"Nothing's wrong" I replied, "Those are happy tears".

Alexander smiled at me.

"That's good" he said.

I went inside the castle.

"The coronation isn't today. It's 3 days from now" the guard said.

"Okay" I said.

Alexander went over to me.

"Lafayette, is Thursday going to be your coronation day?" he asked me.

"Oui" I replied.

We hugged each other, happy crying. Laurens and Mulligan joined in the hug, also happy crying. I'm sure the coronation will go really well. I hope so.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oui=Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> (Gilbert Du Motier De Lafayette, what have you done?!)  
> (It was an accident! I'm so sorry, Father!)  
> (She's ice cold!)  
> (Marie, I'll take Serena to a group of creatures I know. Give Gilbert your gloves. Keep him hidden from everyone!)  
> (Gilbert, it's for the best)  
> (Okay...)  
> (Thank you, mother)  
> (Conceal it...don't feel it...don't let it show...)  
> Non=No


End file.
